


Truth

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Romance, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam tried to deny who he was. But he can't, it's ingrained in his being, and he just needs to accept it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Don't own-don't sue
> 
> Reviews make me really happy!!~

He told himself that he was starting a new life. 

Hunting demons, living on the brink of humanity, passing through towns, life, as if they didn't really exist....that was over and done. Another life that could be forgotten. 

 

He ignored the fact that every morning he'd wake to his hand tight around a knife, his body still drenched from the nightmares he refused to knowledge. 

 

He forced himself not to noticed that when he entered a building he'd do an immediate search for the cameras. 

 

He ignored the fact that when he'd pass a police officer on the street his gut would clutch with panic and fear. 

 

He told himself that those longings, those impossible urges...Jessica could fill. 

 

He convinced himself that he could be normal. That he could hide who he was, he could be just like everyone else. 

 

He brainwashed himself into being someone, he knew...deep down, he wasn't and could never be.

 

And when he's sitting in the car that is his home, being offered a breakfast between a candy bar and a bag of chips he realizes that this is who he really is. 

 

He is a hunter, he is a warrior, he is paranoid, he does fear the authorities. 

 

And he is a ghost to the rest of the world, because the one person that sits next to him knows him best, knows who he really is, and loves him for it. And because he has that person, he can face his world again, with no fear, face the truth of who he really is.


End file.
